Friendship Line
by MilenaHeldt
Summary: "Existe uma linha na amizade, que se cruzada, destrói toda e qualquer possibilidade de algum relacionamento amoroso.Essa linha é ultrapassada na primeira vez que uma garota vomita em seu amigo." Tudo o que Tenten queria era que isso fosse mentira.


Friendship Line.

Sinopse: NejiTen. "Existe uma linha na amizade, que se cruzada, destrói toda e qualquer possibilidade de algum relacionamento linha é ultrapassada na primeira vez que uma garota vomita em seu amigo." Tenten desejava, do fundo de seu coração, que isso não fosse verdade.

Capítulo 1: Nunca boa o suficiente para o Sr. Perfeição.

-Ten-chan!Vamos, Sakura já está aqui!- Hinata chamava Tenten na porta da casa da aparece na porta, com sua calça skiny jeans preta, regata branca e casaco preto com orelhas do Mickey no cabelos estavam soltos, abaixo do quadril, bem repicados, e a franja, abaixo dos olhos, cobria os mesmos, que estavam pintados com rímel e delineador çava um par de coturnos pretos e levava uma mochila de couro mole preta.  
>-Bora.- Ela responde, sorrindo para sua pequena estava com os longos cabelos soltos, a franja cobrindo os olhos contornados por rímel, ela usava uma blusa larga branca, caída em um dos ombros, que estava dentro de uma saia de cintura alta calçava um sapato Oxford feminino rosa claro, combinando com a mochila de entram no banco traseiro do Camaro amarelo de Sakura.<p>

-Bom dia, raios de Sol.- Sakura estava com os cabelos longos presos em duas Maria-chiquinhas ao lado de sua cabeça, lhe deixando ainda mais infantil, a franja comprida estava de lado..Vestia um moletom amarelo e comprido do Bob Esponja e um short jeans azul çava um par de Vans roxo com preto, e só usava rímel nos olhos.

-Então, Hina, como vai o Naruto?- Sakura pergunta, olhando para elas pelo espelho cora.  
>-Per-pergunta pra ele, Sakura-chan.- Sakura para o carro na frente da casa de Ino, e buzina furiosamente.<p>

-Essa porca, não aprende.

-E a Tema?-Tenten pergunta.  
>-Vai ir com o Shikamaru, parece que se acertaram..- Ela resmunga algo parecido com um "finalmente" quando Ino sai da casa, com uma torrada na boca, os sapatos em mão, assim como a mochila e um casaco, e tenta trancar a porta.<br>Ino usava uma camiseta preta escrito "I me" em branco, vestia um short jeans curto azul claro, que quase não aparecia por debaixo da blusa, segurava um casaco de moletom cinza grafite e um par de botas de cano baixo pretas com salto entra no carro, ao lado de Sakura, e calça os sapatos.  
>-E aí, galera.-Ino fala, tirando a torrada da boca.-Vocês nem sabem, ontem ou tava passeando no shopping, e vi os garotos, daí tipo, eu fiquei lá mesmo, ouvindo tudo, e o Naruto começou a falar do quanto adorava a cor azul,-todas olham pra Hinata, com seus longos cabelos azuis, que cora.- e no quanto rámen é bom, então...- Para ler o resto da história, entre em .<br>Depois de meia hora, na qual Ino dançara, cantara e, á base de ajuda divina, prendera o cabelo de Tenten em duas Maria-chiquinhas tortas e sua franja de lado, com grampos de cabelo coloridos, elas chegaram na escola.  
>No portão, Temari, acompanhada por Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke e Neji, esperava por elas.<br>-Bom dia, princesas, como dorm...- Temari para de falar, olhando para o cabelo de Tenten com uma interrogação em cima da cabeça.A mesma só aponta pra ri, apertando a mão de Ino, a parabenizando.-Só você mesmo, Ino!Prender o cabelo da panda com presilhas rosa, nem a Hina supera essa.  
>-A Hina que deu a idéia.- Tenten fala, emburrada.<br>-Ficou muito bom.- Sasuke diz, segurando uma gargalhada.  
>-E como é o último dia de aula, a Ten-chan vai ficar com o cabelo assim.- Sakura se mete na conversa, pulando na garupa de Sasuke, recebendo olharem invejosos de garotas no pá sorri de lado, a segurando pelas coxas.<br>-Você ta linda, Ten-chan!Ótima idéia, Hina!- Naruto fala, sorridente, passando um braço pelos ombros de Hinata, que corada, o abraça pela dois entram no prédio, seguidos por Sasuke, que tinha uma Sakura sorridente em suas costas, Shikamaru e Temari, de mãos dadas, e Ino e Gaara, que discutiam sobre sabores de sorvete.  
>Neji abre um sorrido discreto, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos traseiros do short de Tenten.- Ficou ótimo.-Ele fala, apertando de leve seu traseiro e em seguida deposita um beijo em sua testa, finalmente descoberta pela se afasta, tirando as mãos dos bolsos dela, e a puxando para sua frente, de costas para começa a andar, seguida por Neji, que brincava com seus cabelos como se fosses as rédeas de um cavalo, chegando até a relinchar.<em>"Hyuugas. Olhando de perto, todos são doidos." <em>O sorriso de Neji se alarga. _"Quando essa garota vai perceber...?"_

No intervalo:  
>Tudo estava fora do , a diretora, estava bêbada, em sua alunos jogavam papéis por tudo, colavam coisas nas paredes, cadeiras mesas e outros seus amigos estavam distraídos, Neji puxou Tenten para uma sala vazia, no terceiro andar.<br>-Mas o que...?- Tenten é interrompida por Neji, que tampa sua boca.  
>-Eu tenho te mandado indiretas já fazem dois anos, e você ainda não percebeu.Tá na hora de uma atitude um pouco mais agressiva.-Neji cola seus lábios no pescoço de Tenten, que passa a beijar e lamber sua pele, dando alguns chupões, marcando territó descola seus lábios da pele, colando seu nariz abaixo da orelha de Tenten.-Eu te amo.- Neji fica parado por um tempo, hesitante, até que Tenten o puxa pela gola da camisa para um coloca suas mãos nos bolsos traseiros do short de Tenten, e aperta seu bum-bum, fazendo a garota sorrir entre o beijo.O sinal bate, anunciando o término do recreio.<br>-Vamos, o Kakashi ficou de ler um pouco aquele livro dele pra turma, lembra?- Tenten fala, tentando empurrar Neji.  
>-Namora comigo.- Ele fala, ignorando completamente a fala da morena.<br>-Sim, claro que sim.- Ela responde, sorrindo levemente, e enrolando uma mecha do cabelo, que ainda estava preso, no dedo.- Mas o Kakashi ficou de ler aquele livro pra turma...  
>-Se você quiser, podemos interpretar aquele livrinho, Tenten...- Neji fala, sorrindo maliciosamente, apertando a bunda da morena e a puxando contra si.<br>-Se você insiste...- Ela retribui o sorriso, passando seus braços pelo pescoço do garoto.- Mas vai ter que agüentar.- Ainda sorrindo, ela o puxa pra baixo, o beijando com urgê arranca sua própria camisa, e recoloca suas mãos no traseiro de seriam os melhores sois períodos escolares de todos os tempos.


End file.
